fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenix Hurdell
}} Zenix is an S-Class mage affiliated with Nirvana's Peace. Zenix was among the first ever mages to join Nirvana's Peace, being one of the first 5 in general. Zenix was taught Light God Slayer Magic, in which he specializes in, by the Titan God Helios. Zenix is the elder brother to Scarlett Hurdell. Zenix's goal in life is to track down all of Helios' runes and bring him back. He also wishes to locate his parents, who vanished years ago when he was a young boy. Appearance Zenix appears slightly older than his true age, but make no doubt he is indeed 17 years of age. Zenix is somewhat short, being 4 inches under the average height. Zenix is blond with yellow/gold eyes. Zenix is said to have somewhat large hands for his height, although it isn't truly that noticeable. Zenix has a toned and muscular physique, often revealed due to his lack of wearing a shirt. Zenix is casually seen walking around in either his open green jacket or with no shirt at all. Not because he wants to show his body, but because it helps him be enveloped by the sunlight and therefor, allows him to feel more relaxed and comfortable in battle. Other than that, Zenix sports his usual black pants. Zenix also has a dog tag with the names of his parents on it. The dog tag is protected by an installed lacrima that keeps it safe from magical attacks. When in his Unbound God form, Zenix's appearance becomes slightly more akin to Helios. His eyes become a shade of magenta. He also gains a strange marking over his right eye. This marking is said to be a symbol of Helios. A display of how Zenix has received some of the god's power. Personality Zenix is a rather carefree yet determined individual. He doesn't care much for what others thing of him and he'll sometimes make a fool of himself trying to achieve his goals. Zenix is one who is always eager to try something new, living by the rule that you never know what you can do unless you try. Zenix also has a tendency to engage in what one would call pervert behavior, such as groping and examining women's bust. Zenix also is a tease to any and everyone, making lewd suggestions to both male and female alike only to burst into laughter and turn the other way. Zenix has no desire to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, although he holds friendship to the highest standard. Zenix is always out seeking answers, the reason he's decided to track down his parents and revive Helios. Zenix states that he has numerous reasons to do so, one is for answers, and another is because he wants to be sure they are all alive and well, seeking to protect them all. Zenix is also a comedic relief for everyone in the guild alongside Dianna. When Dianna makes dramatic statements towards Zenix, he responds in a less dramatic and laid back fashion. Zenix is one who is trusted with a lot of information, being the one Dianna and a few other guild mates turn to when they have something they need to get off their chest. Zenix doesn't truly understand love or romance, so he can only try to understand what one is going through in times of need for such a topic. Zenix isn't one to go through the effort to debrief his plans, simply telling everyone to believe and trust him. Zenix is also watchful and protective of those he cares of. He does his best to keep up with their mental, emotional and physical health to be sure they aren't hurting in any way. Zenix is the most carefree of all the S-Class Mages of Nirvana's Peace, being the only one at all who battles for the sake of himself and to honor Helios first rather than the sake of the guild. History Zenix was raised with his sister by their aunt, however when they were 5 years old, Zenix went missing. Zenix had stumbled upon an ancient ruin where he encountered a God, who had revealed he was calling out to Zenix. For the next 5 years, Zenix would train with Helios, a Titan God who taught him God Slayer Magic. When Zenix returned his family rejoiced. By the time he was 13 years old, he decided to use what he was taught. Zenix, along with Scarlett, went in search of a guild to call home, in their travels they came across Nirvana's Peace, and called it home. Synopsis TBA Magic and Abilities Light God Slayer Magic: '''Light God Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and obviously a Slayer and God Slayer Magic, that utilizes the element of light, allowing the user to manipulate, create and consume light. This form of magic gives the user the immense power to slay a God, an extremely powerful race of creatures, even more powerful than a dragon, and as such this Slayer Magic is stronger tier wise compared to Dragon Slayer Magic. This magic is extremely versatile, useful for offensive, defensive and support purposes. Zenix was taught this magic by Helios, a Titan God who specialized in this magic as well. * '''Light God's Bellow: '''By far the most basic and common of Light God Slayer spells, the user unleashes a blast in the form of a swirling spiral of black and yellow light from their mouths, growing and becoming more destructive the more skilled the user becomes. * '''Light God's Shining Restoration: '''A basic healing spell all Light God Slayers know, this spell can restore small wounds at a quick pace, however this spell isn't dependable in the long run, as the wounds becoming more severe as the battle goes on, the less effective the spell will become, until it ends up completely useless. * '''Light God's Uppercut: '''A basic close combat spell, the user rushes at their target, engulfing their fist in magic power. The user then punches their target in an uppercut fashion, sending their target flying with the impact. * '''Light God's Dance: '''A basic close combat spell, the user rushes at the target before delivering a swift kick. After the kick, a serious of attacks come along, appearing as if they are dancing from outside the attack. The user has trails of light, yellow and black, coming from their body that starts to swirl around the "dance" within it has it begins to cover up the attacks. After the attack is covered, the user kicks the target down to the ground. This spell is mostly used as a finisher but can be used for other reasons as well. * '''Light God's Glowing Guard: '''A basic defense spell, the user emits a bright light from their body that blocks any incoming attacks, be they projectiles or fist. The more experienced the user, the more attacks this spell can take before dispelling. * '''Light God's Beat Down: '''A basic close combat spell, the user engulfs their fist in a spiral of their classical black-light. Using the magic on their fist and the power of their own physical strength, the user delivers a powerful punch onto their target. * '''Light God's Piercing Shot: '''The user points their finger at the target before releasing a small beam that does little damage but staggers the target. This spell is recommended to be used as a way to counter an approaching melee attack. * '''Light God's Binding Light: '''The user manipulates the light around their target, constricting them and holding them in place. This spell can be broken from if the target concentrates on relaxing, however the binding force of the spell distracts many from achieving that goal. * '''Light God's Excalibur: '''The user manipulates the light to form a sword made of light. The user can wield and attack with this sword as if it was real, capable of slicing obstacles. The user can also send out sharp projectiles with the assistance of this sword. * '''Light God's Shattering Light: '''The first illusion spell most God Slayers learn, the user surrounds the target with illusionary beings (family, former foes etc) or objects, or for a more subtle approaching, creating an illusion of the current area. The user then shouts out the spells name and the illusion shatters, causing pain to the target(s). The more skilled the user, the better they can coat the illusion. * '''Light God's Warhammer: '''The user manifest a large warhammer constructed of light capable of wielding it as if it was real. The user can smash their targets with hammer or violently smack them across the field. They can even smash the hammer on the ground to call down pillars of light in a linear fashion. * '''Light God's Shimmering Shrine: '''The user bathes either themselves or an ally in a pillar of light that restores magic power and gives a speed boost for a limited amount of time. The amount of time the spell will last depends on many variables, such as the caster's magic power, charge time, the caster's state of mind and the amount of light in the area to name a few, making the amount of time it will last unpredictable. * '''Light God's Impact: '''A close ranged burst spell. The user channels a small orb in their arm and presses it against the target once they're close enough, the spell explodes when it's pressed up and causes damage to both, the caster and target, however most of it is employed on the target. * '''Light God's Falling Stars: '''The user launches an orb into the air that bursts into multiple beams that fall down towards the target(s). This spell produces more beams the more experienced the user is, allowing over thousands of beams to fall from some of the most experienced slayers. * '''Light God's Destructive Bow of Apollo: '''The user manifest light in the form of a bow before firing a sharp, arrow-like energy blast made of light that can severely injure the target if unguarded or unprepared for the attack. The blast moves faster the more experienced the mage is. * '''Light God's Jumpkick: '''Usually used to attack targets in the air, the user runs at the target before jumping, closing in the distance between them. The user cloaks their kneecap with magic power, kneeing the target with full force. This attack can also be used to attack enemies below the user by, as the first step of the move usually is, jumping into the air, this time, coming crashing down above the target instead of kneeing them while airborne. '''Secret Arts * '''Halo of Helios: Radiant Rejuvenation: '''By far the most advanced healing spell a Light God Slayer can learn, the user launches a small halo above the target that becomes stationary and expands to extreme sizes, the halo then bathes whoever inside the caster wishes to heal. This spell heals some of the most severe of wounds, restores magic energy to a maximum, and gives whoever inside a boost in all physical and magical attributes. * '''Halo of Helios: Illuminating Illusion: '''This spell activates exactly like '''Halo of Helios: Radiant Rejuvenation, '''however this time anyone within the light the caster wishes to trap in an illusion is well...trapped within an illusion, likely either extremely nightmarish or extremely soothing as this spell is stated to give an eerie felling to anyone around it. * '''Halo of Helios: Lustrous Destruction: '''This spell activates exactly like the other '''Halo of Helios '''spells, however this time anything within the light of the halo, be they ally or enemy, is attacked with an extremely destructive and unbearable pain. This spell is solely recommended to be used when the caster is alone, to prevent from extremely injuring or even killing allies. * '''Halo of Helios: Fluorescent Drainage: '''Activating as the '''Halo of Helios '''spells do, this spell instead drains the ethernano of anything inside until every trace of ethernano instead has been drained, however the ethernano just vanishes into thin air, not being retrieved by the caster, as if the ethernano wasn't their in the first place. Category:Lost Magic User Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Light Magic User Category:God Slayer Category:Godslayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Nirvana's Peace Category:S-Class Mage